Effect's of being Ignored
by Mii-kii
Summary: What if FEM!Yuugi was attacked by her bullies? And, she ran away to a filled with people arcade, before the bullies took it to far. What if her friends that weren't Ryou or Marik's yami Malik, ignored her? What will happen when Revenge wanting thief king Bakura finds her?
1. Meeting at the bar

**Me: Why hello, my audience. Today is the day I write my FIRST fanfiction of KLEPTOSHIPPING!**

 **Bakura: WTF, Kii! Why would you do that to me, now the Pharaoh's gonna want my head on a gold plate!**

 _ **Yugi: What's kle-klept kleptoshipping, Kii?**_

Bakura and Me: You don't need to know

 _ **Yuugi: But…**_

( _Bakura is heard in the background, growling about how he'll kill the author because of the pairing._ )

 **Me: Someone do the disclaimer… Quickly!**

 _ **Yuugi:**_ *Does baby panda face* _**WAIT! What's Kleptoshipping!**_

 **Bakura: Kii doesn't own YuGiOh, otherwise the canon pairing would be…*shudders* Klepto!**

EoBI

A short, star-shaped tricolored-haired teen sat alone in the arcade, sobbing. She was covered in dried blood and her once perfect clothes were torn and battered as though she had just ran away from something. But, once more, she didn't realise a white-haired male with cold, harsh brown eyes staring at her.

 _Why would they do that to me? They knew I needed help but they ignored me._ Yuugi thought as she cradled herself. _Why does everyone have to hurt me?_

EoBI

A white haired male with brown eyes walked into the arcade. His black coat dangling just above his shoes, and his brown eyes glaring and scanning everyone. Once he saw that there was no threat he looked around for an empty table or a some people he could scare off before taking their table anyways. At the end of the aisle, surrounded by a lot of the arcade games, he saw the pharoah's hikari. _Hmm… If Yuugi's here than where's the pharaoh, he wouldn't just leave her here out on her own, would he?_ Bakura, letting his feline-like curiosity get the better of him, walked over towards the girl. Though the closer he got his highly trained senses picked up her sobbing, which for some Ra-damned reason made him walk faster towards little light. He sat down across from her, analysing how it looked like she had just gotten out of a fight.

"You know, I hear that talking makes you feel better." Bakura said, as the girl nearly jumped three feet in the air from shock.

"B-b-b-b-bakura? What are you doing here." asked the tri-haired girl in front of him, albeit rather hoarsely, making the white haired male in the body of a teen wonder how long she's been crying.

He smirked, "Ah, ah, ah.. My questions first." After he said this he caught another male in the arcade stare at Yuugi, giving the man a glare that said 'she's mine, so back off.' he prompted her to answer.

Knowing he would most likely keep her here until she answered (this little bit of information came from Ryou by the way), she replied, "My so-called friends ditched me, a group that used to pick on me found me and- and- and I-i I ran here to get away as soon as the chance presented itself." She started sobbing again as she told Bakura. "I-i-it was awful They were- they were g-g-going to r-r-rape me!"

For some odd reason the five thousand-year old thief king's blood began to boil after hearing that. _What is wrong with me! Did I have too much to drink before I left?_ He thought as his mind started to wander back to what someone had told him, back in ancient egypt. He couldn't remember the man's face but he remembered the words very clearly. They were, "Every man needs a companion but, a thief needs one unable to be broken. And to do that they need to have already been so."

Maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right he could get the hikari on his side, so he could kill the pharaoh.

EoBI

 **Me: Whew! That's one chapter done, thank goodness!**

 _ **Yuugi: Now are you going to tell me Kleptoshipping is, Kii-chan?**_

 **Bakura: No she never will.**

 **Me: Umm, 'kura you don't scare me at all. And if we get the minimum of 5 Reviews I will tell Yuugi, one person it involves.**

 **Ryou: By The way, FLAMES ARE wanted more than compliments, because it only drives Kii to further her goals and make the story perfect!**

 _Yuugi and me: Read and Review If you want me/Kii to tell Yuugi/me what Klepto shipping is!_

Ryou: By The way, FLAMES ARE wanted more than compliments, because it only drives Kii to further her goals and make the story perfect!

 _ **All: Until next time, readers!**_


	2. Still at the arcadeBar

**Me: I'm ba-ack! Aren't you happy? No? Well, too bad.**

 ** _Yuugi: I'm glad your back._**

 **Me: Not gonna ask today?**

 **Yuugi: Nope.**

 **Malik: Kii-mii doesn't own yugioh!**

 **Me: nope because if I did you would be locked in a room with flowers rainbows and things you can't mind-control.**

 **Malik: Cruel, woman, cruel!**

 **Ryou: nope.**

 **Malik: Cruel, man, cruel?**

 **Marik: nope, BAKURA please explain to Malik.**

 **Bakura: She hasn't told us or anyone else her gender.**

 **Malik: oooh. Cruel, He-she-it, cruel! *All others faceplant***

 _EoBI_

 _Why was he here? What did he want? Why am I talking to him! He's Yami's enemy!_ Were some of the thoughts that flew around in Yuugi's head as she sobbed out everything that has be happening for the past four months, conviently leaving out the parts. Once she finished she wiped her eyes and looked up at the male in front of her. "Now will you tell me why you're here, Bakura?" She sniffled.

 _DAMN! She's like Ryou._ Bakura thought before, hesitantly, answering. "Ryou's with his step-mom and dad and Malik said he had someone to meet with here." _What!_ Yuugi thought, as she listened. "Malik said that she called because she had been attacked and he was one of the only people she had left." _Yup. I'm screwed._ She thought as her phone started to ring.

"Sorry, I better take this." She said before getting up and walking away.

"Bakura's Here!" cried a male voice on the other end of the line. "And you were talking with him!"

"Yeah. Are you going to tell me where you are?" She replied harshly. "And do you mind telling me why you told Bakura?"

"Uh, hey, look, I'm in the bar part of the arcade. I'll tell you there. And Marik's here too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you guys weren't friends and never really hung around each other, I ummm thought it would be okay to bring him with since he is better when it comes to this kind of stuff." Was her answer from the darker holder of the rod.

"Fine. I'm coming." Yuugi said before turning off her phone. She quickly walked towards the bar, heading inside she immediately spotted Marik with Malik, who was glaring at anyone who looked at Marik in the wrong way. Marik was the first to spot her, waving her over Marik quickly asked for anything she could tell about her bullies. After 3 or so more minutes, Yuugi asked her own question.

"So do we tell Bakura I was the one who called you?"

"Sure." Marik said.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you guys want him to kill me?"

"Let's go!" The two hikari's cheerfully exclaimed.

EoBI

 _Where is the kid? She's been gone for thirty minutes. Might as well look for Malik while I wait._ Bakura thought as he sat straight in order to look for the fellow yami. Before long he spotted two heads of golden hair and the tricolored hair of the girl he had just spoke with.

 _What's going on?_ His curiosity remarked in his head. It was then that he realized they were coming towards him. The two hikari's were dragging the other yami behind them with sadistic glints in their eyes while Malik's held fear. Once they reached him, Marik slid into the booth with Malik following(albeit rather forcefully) and Yuugi sat down to block the other Malik's only escape route.

"Soooooo, what are you doing here Bakura?" Malik asked weakly. "I thought you and Ryou were in Egypt."

"No, and you know that, Malik, so where's the kid you came here to talk to."

Yuugi shook her head slightly in amusement. "Well, Bakura, I am right here and I find it very rude to talk about me while I am sitting right in front of you."

Spluh-aaaaasssssh!

 _What the heck is wrong with the waiter! All I did was ask for a coke and here it is splashed all over me._ Mentally growled Bakura before he yanked the fallen waiter up from the ground and growled, before pulling one of his fists back to hit the man. But before he could punch, a soft but firm hand, curled itself around his raised fist. Then the owner of the hand proceeded to make Bakura release the waiter.

Yuugi, whom was being stared at in shock by Malik, Marik, and the manager who had just come in, looked at the trembling waiter and then back at the fuming thief king. "Bakura, it's fine, it just liquid. I'm sure the waiter won't mind getting you another without charge?" She looked at the waiter and he nodded his head quickly. "See, no problem."

Bakura let the waiter, or by the name on his tag Charlie, go and returned to his seat with a grunt in response to the other teen. Yuugi Immediately helped Charlie up and slip a note(saying, 'Sorry, he just got out of an relationship recently and it hit him hard.) and $25 in his pocket.

The waiter scurried away while Malik and Marik started to congratulate her on saving an innocent soul. On the other hand the manager knew he'd have to report this little interaction with Atem, because if he didn't Mr. Sennen would have him fed to the shadows without a second thought.

 **Me: Whoaaaa Evil Yami! Sorry for all yami lovers but I'm still pissed of about the ending of the YuGiOh series. Yami had a choice and he chose the wrong one so he's dead to me unless I'm gonna make him play villain.**

 **Yuugi: {Spoiler alert} Just because he l-le-left m-me[Starts sobbing] to-to g-go in th-the afterlife… WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHh WHY DID HE HAVE TO GOOOO WAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Bakura: Damn pharaoh leaving everyone else to clean up his messes.{Comforts Yuugi}**

 **Malik: At least Mii-kii hates Anzu as well. I mean I don't think I could stand it if we had that squeaky quean.**

 **Ryou: I think that's quite inappropriate to say that.**

 **Marik: What? To call her a prostitute? A slut? Do you see the outfits that girl wears everyday? Do you see haw whiney, pathetic, and weak she can be? I mean why else would I let Malik and Mii-kii torture her…. Umm I mean teach her manners….. heh heh. Gotta go bye!**

 **Everyone (other than Marik, of course): Good-Bye Readers!**


	3. A new start

Mii-Kii: Finally! Four pages! HURRAY!

Bakura: -.- Klepto. Is shown on this chapter and... RYOU'S WHAT!

Yuugi: SCRAM! (The rest of the people invited on set ran away from the angry Bakura who started chasing them screaming out words, that Mii-kii seemed to respond to saying worse as he chased her.)

Yami: Mii-kii doesn't own YuGiOH.(Is then being chased by Bakura, Malik, and Mii-kii who try to kill him screaming, 'This is for Yuugi!' or {I'll let you guess first one doesn't countJ} 'DIE FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST MY/BAKURA'S BAY PANDA!')

 _The waiter scurried away while Malik and Marik started to congratulate her on saving an innocent soul. On the other hand the manager knew he'd have to report this little interaction with Atem, because if he didn't Mr. Sennen would have him fed to the shadows without a second thought._

 **Three months afterwards...**

Yuugi woke up in Ryou's house like she had for the past month, while last month she stayed at Malik's place. She knew she'd have to meet up with the gang again, after all, school starts in two weeks. She sighed. It wasn't even a month after the yamis got their own bodies.

 _The star-haired girl sat in her room fingering her puzzle. Yuugi and Yami were talking through their mind link when the puzzle started to glow bright white, which for a split second reminded Yuugi of Bakura. Yami had seemed furious and tried to fight the light but, his efforts were futile as once the light died down the male stood in front of Yuugi wearing the same outfit. When Yami looked back up at her, she immediately disliked the look in his eyes. While she couldn't place it, the look made her uncomfortable and made her lean back a bit in a small attempt to get away._

 _"Well, little one, it seems the game just started."_

 _Yuugi screamed, alerting everyone downstairs and got them rushing up to her room._

 _"Yuugi? ... YAMI! We.. we can see you..." Anzu stuttered in her high pitched and squeaky voice._

 _"Yuugi, are you ok?" The girl's grandfather asked, ignoring the ancient king._

 _And that was the last time anything went right._

Sighing again, Yuugi got up, showered, dressed and started making breakfast for the three males in the household. Although, Ryou's dad still leaves for long trips, he started coming home more often after meeting Bakura and Yuugi.

Once she finished making the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast, she started getting the table set and getting her homemade syrup out of the fridge.

"BOYS! GET UP!" She hollered to her housemates. Within in a minute all three were fully dressed and ready to go sitting at the table. They remembered the last time Yuugi woke before them and they didn't wake when told. Being doused in ice water, apparently, isn't a good way to wake up in the morning. "Good morning boys. What are you all doing today."

Ryou's dad cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, Yuugi, how would you like to stay here with me and the boys?" he asked with a smirk as he watched as the realization slowly clicked in her brain. Bakura and Ryou stared wide eyed at the man.

"You got permission?" The children asked at the same time, making the old man shake his head amused. After a week of them doing this he had gotten used to it.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for the meal kid. Great as always. See ya." He said before leaving. "Oh, and make sure you get the mail. Your school hours might be here." Once the door clicked shut and the car drove away the three raced down to the mailbox. Ryou and Bakura landed face first after getting tripped by one of the neighbors cats as Yuugi calmly walked to the mailbox, get what's inside and walk back as the two try to get the cats to stop scratching.

The boys came in with cuts but sat down and waited as their female companion handed them the school letters she found and put the bills on the counter. In minutes, the letters were opened and they compared hours.

Their hours went like this;

 _1_ _st_ _hour: Yuugi, Bakura and Ryou shared it._

 _2_ _nd_ _hour: Yuugi and Ryou shared the class._

 _3_ _rd_ _hour: Yuugi and Bakura shared the class._

 _^!LUNCH!^ all of their grade together._

 _4_ _th_ _hour: Yuugi and Ryou shared the class._

 _5_ _TH_ _hour: Yuugi and Bakura shared the class._

 _6_ _th_ _hour: Yuugi, Bakura and Ryou shared the class before they head home._

Yuugi had classes with at least one of them. Just as they wished. So they could protect her from the _pharaoh_.

The start of school. The three were chipper, while other stared at them as though they were insane.

"Oh- Oh! You wanna know what he did next?" Ryou said between fits of laughter.

"What?" Bakura said in the same state.

"He was to busy arguing with me about why he needed to find you, Yuugi, and he walks right into a pole." If the three weren't laughing then, passerby's could see them rolling around on the floor in the cafeteria, cackling about the all mighty Pharaoh running into a wall.

"Oh, you were right Ryou. It would have been fuckin' awesome to see that." Yuugi said. The three hikari's, Yuugi, Marik, and Ryou had changed their outfits over the summer months as they changed. Yuugi wore combat boots, black leggings, a short black skirt that had spikes around the bottom, a black tank top, a black collar/necklace with spikes and the millennium ring around her neck, a black wristband with a skull and crossbones on the center surrounded by spikes, a leather jacket and her hair was down. Plainly speaking, Yuugi was hot. Ryou, who also at this time was dating Seto Kaiba, wore regular green tennis shoes, green pants, a green hoodie(with a pink shirt underneath), and a green wristband with a skull and crossbones on the center surrounded by spikes. Marik wore black hiker boots, black pants, red T-shirt, black and red checkered hoodie opened fully, the millennium rod attached to the belt of his pants, and a red wristband with a skull and crossbones on the center surrounded by spikes.

"You know it is quite hilarious to see you make fools of yourselves and still not realize people are watching." Seto said to his boyfriend's group of friends, while Malik sat and watched as his lover chase Yuugi and Ryou saying, 'I must hug you two, you're just SOOOO KAWAII!' with Yuugi screaming, 'Run faster Ryou! Marik getting closer!'.

"So, Bakura. When you gonna tell her?" Malik stated as he sees his fellow yami blush and take his eyes away from Yuugi.

"Nani? What do you mean?" The white haired thief king asked, feigning ignorance. As Seto and Malik were about to call him out, they heard a voice that made two of them want to rip off some heads.

"There you are, little one, nice to see." Yami said, hatred and lust filling his eyes. "Where have you been?"

The girl's eyes narrowed as she saw him and she looked like she was going to hurl when she saw Anzu in her slutty clothes as the brown-haired girl pressed herself up against Atem.

"No place concerning you or your slut. So back off, ya damned mother-fucking ass-whole." Anzu and another girl... Tea, gasped at Yuugi's fowl moth and wanted to harm her for insulting the most popular kid in school, other than Kaiba of course. Atem nodded at them and walked away.

"What a fowl mouthed girl you've become, scum." Anzu stated, high pitched.

"Only three months and you are already acting like a thief. Tsk that simply won't do for- Heh almost told." Tea squealed. The two girls reached out to grab Yuugi but were roughly shoved aside by a white haired boy who stood in their path. They scrambled after Atemu, no one said Yuugi would have some one protecting her.

"You okay, Yuugi?" Seto asked as they followed Bakura and by extension her for Bakura was dragging her.

"Yeah, let's get to class." And so they followed her order and went to the only class the whole group shared; first hour math.

 _ **BBBBBBRRRRIIINNNNNNG!**_

Malik: Where's the chainsaw...

Bakura: Where's my knives...

Mii-kii: Where's my box of torture tools...

Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik all sweat drop.

Seto: Why am I here?

Mii-kii: 'Cause Mokuba asked you to with his puppy eyes after I gave him 6 buckets of candy.

Seto: Oh, well then, Readers please give flames for I hate this author very much.


	4. Kadota Yumi, Yuugi's past life?

_Yumi: HALLOOOOOO! ISN'T EVERYONE JUST EXCITED TO MEET ME!_

 _Yuugi: YUMI! I'm so glad to see you again!(hugs Yumi)_

 _Mii-kii: Hey~ guys! Sorry for the wait. Blame Bat-Shit-Crazy-Kura over there for trying to hospitalize me._

 _Bakura: Try? I did! You cried about your broken arm untill it healed!_

 _Yumi: Hey! Mii-kii You've got 11 reviews total of each of the fanfictions you've wrote added together._

 _Mii-kii: Ugh, FINE! I'll go tell Yuugi what Klepto is._

 _Yuugi YAY! (Mii-kii and Yuugi leave the room)_

 _Marik: Does it matter? Someone do the diclaimer!_

 _Malik: Mii-kii own what she buys but not us as klepto would be canon and Yumi would be a real YuGIOh character._

~ EoBI~

 _"You okay, Yuugi?" Seto asked as they followed Bakura and by extension her for Bakura was dragging her._

 _"Yeah, let's get to class." And so they followed her order and went to the only class the whole group shared; first hour math._

 _ **BBBBBBRRRRIIINNNNNNG!**_

And now….

For the first few weeks of avoiding any more Yami incidents and passing through to classes…. Well… It HAD been fun until the slutty bitches that the pharaoh had trained started trying to corner Yuugi every chance they got. But, today is Saturday meaning no school, no Tea, no Anzu, no Yami…. AND her sister was coming to visit for the first time in five years! Albeit Yumi was only her half-sister, it doesn't really matter.. Does it? Anyways! She could hardly wait as she stood at the window awaiting Yumi's arrival.

"Hey Yuugi? …. Are you okay?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his eyes, still in pajamas. Ryou looked up from his book to give him a 'I can't believe you right now' look. "HEY! What'd I do!"

"You DUNCE! My sister's coming today! One of the few people I haven't seen in awhile and still care about!" Yugi scolded him as Ryou went back to reading. "Now go get dressed!" They heard the sound of a car door closing. "EEEEEEEEE! She's HEEEEEEEERRRRREEEE! GO! GET DRESSED 'KURA! HURRRYYYY!" Bakura went to do as he was told as she and Ryou went to the door.

When Bakura came out he saw a black haired teen the same size as Yuugi. She had Red bows with white trims holding up her pigtails, had two scar like things on both cheeks and a similar version to Kaiba's icey blue eyes. For clothes, she had a blue vest with a black shirt underneath and black pants with blue sneakers. She had a belt to which obviously held her deck on her right side and a case for money on the other… something was off though. It is as if he's missing some crucial piece of information that could truly tell if she was dangerous or not…

"Bakura! Come and say hello!" Ryou said once he noticed his yami. After hearing what the pharaoh did, Ryou had told his yami that Bakura was 100 times better than the so called Pharaoh.

"Hello… Yumi, is it?"

"Yep! And Your Bakura, right?"

"Correct."

"Cool! Hey Yu-yu! I brought ga~mes!" Yumi said as she turned to her sister.

"SWEET! C'mon, let's play!"

They played shogi, duel monsters(though Ryou and Bakura kept losing while Yuugi and Yumi would always reach a stalemate), and more.

~~~~~~~~Kadota Yumi POV!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura Akefia, Ryou Bakura, and Yuugi Moto… Seems like history is repeating itself. The thief king, Egypt's greatest healer, the ex-amazonian leader, and me…. The most dangerous magic user of all time. You'll get your happy ending sister, I swear, I will kill those good for nothing murderers and that pathetic excuse for a pharaoh. You'll get to live with your would have been husband this time around. Maybe I could ask to stay here so I can keep an eye on them….

"Oh! Yuugi, I almost forgot! I'm going to attend your school! Mom approved as long as I could find a place to live!" I saw her smile widen

"REALLY! That is so cool! Hey wait! Bakura, Ryou! Could she live here with us?"

"Sure" and "Whatever." Were the responses from the two.

"Really?" I asked. They nodded. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! WAAAH!" I started to cry from happiness as my sister and I hugged. I'll be able to protect her!

 _Mii-kii: Awww! So cute._

 _Bakura: History repeating? What THE HELL! You mean…._

 _Marik: Oh my Ra…. This makes so much sense now!_

 _Malik: … What makes sense?_

 _Yumi: … I don't know._

 _Yuugi: Sorry for the wait! But Mii-kii does have a poll up and needs you to vote! Please do so!_

 _Anyways, Goodbye everyone!_


End file.
